


Let me see

by petitepos



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Play, Senku just needs to relieve some stress, Smut, bottom Gen, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: He feels so hot, wants to see Senku too, so he turns to look at him. The second he sees Senku’s eyes glisten he knows he’s made a mistake. “I’m going to try something new today Gen, call it an experiment. Kneel with your hands behind you and don’t look back.”Or: the one where Gen gets blindfolded
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	Let me see

He barely registers himself screaming anymore, the sound of skin hitting skin drowning out what little he could still hear over the ringing in his ears. Senku is relentless, slapping his already reddened skin while thrusting his fingers into him at a ridiculous speed. “Fuck, so good Gen, taking it so well for me.” He sounds so breathless, and yet still so composed. Gen can do nothing but submit, he never even had a choice. From the second Senku whispered in his ear to wait for him in the science shed, naked, he knew what he was in for. Sometimes the scientist felt like he lost control, and Gen was always there to help him get it back the only way he knows how to. By offering him his body, his complete and utter trust that Senku won’t break him beyond repair and put the pieces back in place afterwards. 

Senku has stopped hitting him, scissoring his fingers slowly, giving Gen time to finally breathe. “You’re doing so well, wish I could see your face right now.” He kisses up his spine, biting hard when his lips reach the spot where neck and shoulder meet. Gen lets out a surprised yell that breaks off into a moan when Senku kisses around the bite mark. He feels so hot, wants to see Senku too, so he turns to look at him. The second he sees Senku’s eyes glisten he knows he’s made a mistake. “I’m going to try something new today Gen, call it an experiment. Kneel with your hands behind you and don’t look back.” Gen nods and gets into position, feeling oddly exposed considering what they had just been doing. 

He feels Senku tie a soft rope around his wrists, that’s nothing new. Senku likes it better when Gen can’t touch him unless he begs enough, sometimes not even then. What is new is the piece of cloth that’s being tied around his eyes. “Senku-chan, what are you- AH!!” A hand striking down on his already sore ass prevents him from finishing the sentence, the hand gripping his hair making him think twice about trying to do so anyway. “I thought you knew better than to disobey me Gen, didn’t I tell you to only let out those pretty moans of yours?” Gen nods, or tries to, every movement hurting his scalp. “But if you really want to see me that badly, I give you permission to beg me.”

With that Senku releases his hair as well as his wrists, making him fall down to the ground, cheek pressing into the wood. He gasps for air as Senku shoves three fingers inside of him, not touching him anywhere else. With the way that he’s hitting his prostate spot on every thrust Gen can do nothing but moan. “Good  _ God _ , are you even hearing yourself right now? You sound like a cheap whore, I’m not even doing anything but fingering you. Are you that desperate, that much of a slut? Need me to fill you up?” Gen adores the way Senku talks dirty, his usual sarcasm laced with primal desire. He pushes back against the fingers the best he can with his hands bound behind his back. “Y-yea, need Senku-chan to, hah, fill me up so bad, fuck me till I- aaahhh right there, till I can’t walk! Need you to fuck me so well, only you Senku-chan!”

Suddenly he’s flipped over and pulled onto Senku’s lap. “I can ten billion percent make that happen mentalist.” With that, Gen is being pulled down onto Senku’s dick in one motion, feeling himself being stretched out. The pain is delicious, especially with the way Senku has started up a punishing rhythm right from the start, not letting him adjust. Gen leans his body against Senku, resting his head on his shoulder, in an attempt to stop himself from falling backwards. He can hear soft groans leaving Senku’s lips while his own moans keep getting higher and louder. Tears are starting to soak through the blindfold as Senku runs his nails down his back. “Always there for me, my precious mentalist. Should keep you tied to my bed, stretched out so I can take you whenever, bet you’d like that, huh Gen?”

Gen can’t even deny it. The thought of Senku keeping him as little more than a sextoy turns him on beyond belief. “Please yes, always want to be ready for you, hahhh, always wanna be, fuck, I- Senku-chan, need you so bad, wanna be your sextoy, please Senku-chan!” Senku smirks and grabs Gen’s chin, bringing his face up to his own and kissing him deep. Their tongues intertwine, drool starting to run down whenever their lips disconnect. Gen can feel it mix with the tears that are now running down his heated face. Senku pulls away and uses his thumb to wipe some of the mixture from his chin before popping it into Gen’s mouth. He starts to suck on it and circle his tongue around it, much to Senku’s amusement. “That’s so lewd mentalist, didn’t think you had it in you.” Gen just sucks harder in response, circling his hips to try and coax Senku even deeper inside him. His inability to see the other was really starting to get to him, all of his other senses having heightened now that he can’t see the other. 

“Senku-chan, need to see you, wanna, haaaah, s too much, so sensitive, please lemme see!” The words come out muffled around Senku’s thumb, but he gets the hint. Besides, he can’t wait to see what his mentalist looks like. “Alright then, because you’re asking me so nicely.” With one swift motion the blindfold is removed. Gen blinks his eyes a few times, having a hard time seeing through the tears that have gathered in his eyes. When he can see clearly enough the sight in front of him takes what little breath he had left away. Senku is looking at him with an animalistic lust, bangs matted to his face and hair even more messy than usual. What really gets to him is the smirk that he is still wearing, making Gen feel like prey. He can only imagine how debauched he must be looking right now, with teary eyes, spit-slick lips, and breathy moans and pleas still falling from his lips.

Senku finally takes mercy on him and reaches his hand between them to jerk Gen off. It’s not long before he’s coming, Senku quickly following. He lets himself fall back, taking Gen with him. He unties his wrists, arms limply falling down before coming up to wrap themselves around Senku’s neck, his lips having found Gen’s neck. They lay there for a while, just basking in the afterglow, before Senku picks the other up and lays him on the makeshift bed that he had prepared earlier.

“Hey mentalist, why did you insist on doing this on the floor again? My knees are gonna kill me tomorrow.” Gen smiles up at him sleepily. “Because I like it better when it hurts Senku-chan~” He’s pulled into a tight hug, a hand softly combing through the white part of his hair. “Never change mentalist, sometimes I wonder where I’d be without you.” The last thing Senku hears before drifting up to sleep is one of Gen’s usual cheeky replies. “Dead, probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wanted to write smut, so I did. I swear to god you can get to know everything that there is to know about me just by reading my fics I'm so transparent. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my second piece of filthy sengen <3


End file.
